


Moments of Wildcards and Social Links/Confidantes

by Aniyu_Shadowraven



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, I use Souji Seta and Akira Kurusu, M/M, Multi, other names are for tagging only, various drabbles oneshots and other such things, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniyu_Shadowraven/pseuds/Aniyu_Shadowraven
Summary: Will mostly be a random collection of one-shots, drabbles and the like that I just don't feel like posting as stand alone fics. Can range from any of the Persona games. And yes, I do find some irony in the fact that a Persona 4 drabble is the first one I'm posting, when Persona 5 is my favorite in the series.Chapter 1: Yosuke x Souji - When a Social Link interferes to get you together...Chapter 2: Yusuke x Akira - Akira's Weakness to Ice is addressed...





	1. YosukeSouji - How to Tempt Fate: Strength Arcana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kou is probably a little OOC here. We'll blame it on head trauma.
> 
> \- The main reason I use 'Souji Seta' is because I can't think of Yu without thinking about how melodramatically Yosuke screams the name in the English dub. It literally makes me laugh too much to use it seriously anymore.

“You realize you’re lucky neither of them killed you, right?”

Kou grinned with equal parts mischief and wry humor at Daisuke. “Probably. Still _totally_ worth it.”

Daisuke, not for the first time, wondered if his best friend was secretly suicidal. “You’ll be on Hanamura’s shit list for eternity. That’s plenty of time to decide to kill you anyway.”

“Worth. It.”

“…You have a secret death wish, don’t you…”

Kou rolled his eyes so hard it was shocking they didn’t fall out of his skull. “Souji won’t let Hanamura kill me, even if he’s annoyed at the moment. Besides, they’ll be grateful eventually. They would’ve taken _forever_ to get together on their own.”

“So you thought the doing the cliche _‘make someone jealous’_ combined with the _‘trip, catch, and kiss’_ routine was a reasonable way to help?” Daisuke’s tone couldn’t get anymore incredulous. “You stole Souji’s first kiss. If either of them forgive you, ever, I’ll be shocked.”

“Okay, how was I supposed to know the guy had _never_ kissed anyone before?! Souji’s popular enough, I figured someone would’ve kissed him by now.” Kou would sooner let Yosuke punch him again than admit he was pouting. “Besides, girls worry more about that than guys, gay or not.”

The silent, flat look Daisuke leveled at Kou spoke volumes. But after a minute, he still decided to point out the obvious. “Souji slapped you for it. He even specified that he slapped you _because_ it was his first kiss.” Kou shrugged at him. “Dude, that slap sent you bouncing off the freakin’ _wall!_ ”

“So?”

Muttering under his breath about possible brain damage, Daisuke changed tracks. “Was calling him _‘partner’_ afterward necessary? With Hanamura standing there? You **_know_** that’s their thing. I thought for sure Hanamura was going to rip your throat out if I didn’t drag him and Souji outside away from you.”

“It did the job though.” Kou smirked with satisfaction. “I heard what Hanamura yelled, **_and_** I saw that kiss he pulled Souji into.”

It was Daisuke’s turn to roll his eyes. “Everybody still on campus heard him. Hell, I’d be shocked if Souji’s uncle didn’t hear it over at the police station! And your debatable success isn’t the issue here! Hanamura’s probably gonna punch you again the first chance he gets, if not outright strangle you.”

“Still worth it.”

Daisuke threw his hands up. “I’m best friends with a suicidal idiot. If I get killed by association, I’m making your afterlife miserable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For the record, Yosuke did not punch Kou again. He sent Nanako after him instead, teary eyed and asking why Kou stole her big brother's first kiss.


	2. Weaknesses Part 1 - Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One’s Persona is the representation of their True Self, and the symbolism doesn’t just apply to the identity of the Persona or its appearance. The weaknesses of a Persona, and how they are accounted for, are just as integral, affecting one’s connection to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I was extremely curious as to why, out of the Wildcards, Akira/Arséne has two weaknesses, and specifically a weakness to ice. Hence why this came about.
> 
> \- Also, I just needed an excuse to write Yusuke/Akira, since I'm still stuck in severe Writer's Block for Crumbling Moon.

At first, Akira wasn’t sure he understood Arséne’s weakness to Ice. The weakness to Bless made sense, if only because it was the opposite of Curse, but Ice...? Recalling his readings of Arséne Lupin, and even rereading The Great Thief, didn’t shed any light on it either, much to his Persona’s amusement. All the gentleman thief said was,

“I am Thou, as Thou art I, young one. The answer is within you.”

Which still didn’t make much sense to Akira, even taking it in varying contexts. Generally, Akira didn’t mind cold, much preferred it to heat in fact. There were few things more relaxing than a cool rain storm, or more inspiring than the crisp cold of an ice skating rink. And that was another angle he’d considered. As a trained dancer, one that had branched out into gymnastics and ice skating for variety, he had a great respect and kinship for the ice skating rink and those who dedicated themselves to the ice.

So, how in the world did all this translate into his Persona possessing a weakness to Ice?

He began to get an inkling after Yusuke joined the team and the two started to build a strong bond. Akira couldn’t put it into words, but something about Yusuke just drew him in and held on, which was a little surprising considering how absolutely cold the taller male had been towards him at first. But once Yusuke was free from Madarame and began reaching out to Akira for help in moving forward, Akira found himself helpless to do anything but give the artist as much of his time as he could spare.

That turned out to be a lot, something that annoyed Morgana and Ryuji but amused Ann to no end. It wasn’t like he neglected the others, because he saw them everyday and they were always hanging out. But Yusuke was isolated in many ways, location and interests just being two of them, and the others honestly had a hard time really connecting with him beyond the shared past of mistreatment by adults and authority figures. Akira could relate to the taller teen better than the others, his background as a dancer letting him understand Yusuke’s passion and quirks a bit better.

And so he regularly went on inspiration trips with Yusuke, or invited him to places he knew could give Yusuke some peace and comfort. The planetarium, Inokashira Park, the shrine. LeBlanc itself also became a regular meet up, so Akira could ply the artist with coffee and curry and make sure his teammate didn’t go hungry. Before long, even after Makoto joined the team and waiting for Futaba to awaken, Akira was essentially meeting up with Yusuke every day, if only just to see him happy and healthy.

It was a couple days before Yusuke was to present his revised interpretation of _Desire_ that Ann put the situation into perspective for him.

“The two of you are a lot like me and Shiho, honestly. She and I care about each other so much that, in a way, we’re weak for each other. But, we also take strength from each other, push each other to be better. And hey! It kinda fits with your Personas! Arséne’s got a weakness for Ice, right? But Goemon can lower the chances of anyone taking advantage of that weakness, either by taking the hit himself or upping your ability to dodge. You make each other stronger! That’s why he’s always on the front line, right?”

Akira had felt so dumb for not making that connection sooner that he was dazed for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. Arséne didn’t help matters, chuckling at him the entire time, but he did offer Akira an idea.

“You understand your weakness. Now, how about turning it into a strength? I am sure Goemon and his warrior will appreciate the sentiment.”

That should’ve been confusing or at least embarrassing, but the mention of strength had Akira thinking of the warden twins, and thus his idea took root. When Yusuke presented _Desire and Hope_ a few days later, when Akira felt their bond solidifying into a Blood Oath and Yusuke promised to lend him any strength the leader needed, Akira invited Yusuke to come with him for a quick trip into Mementos.

Joker knew he’d surprised the artist when he deliberately picked a fight with a pack of Sui-Ki, and probably nearly gave Fox a heart attack when he called on Arséne and told him to hold his ground. But the shock and awe when Arséne and Joker absorbed and drained the barrage of Mabufu spells was completely worth it.

And when the fight was over and Fox asked the expected question of when Arséne lost his weakness to Ice, Joker replied, “We didn’t lose it, Fox. We changed it into strength. Besides, you said you wanted to pay back the support I’ve given you through your slump. This makes it a little easier, I hope?”

The grin Fox gave him in response was more than satisfying, even with Kamu Susano’o and Arséne chortling at them in the background. The kiss that followed was far more of a surprise, but it did make his weakness all the more understandable in retrospect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Definitely intend to do this for my other main Persona ships (three guesses and cookies to those who guess right).
> 
> \- Might do this for each character from P3/P4/P5, but not sure yet.


End file.
